Death NoteJudge Dredd: Shinigami's Judgement
by SteveElOtaku
Summary: Light and Misa are possessed by the Dark Judges, who want their Death Notes. L follows them into Mega-City One, and if he wants to save the world, he's going to have to team up with Judge Dredd. This time, more is at stake than L's world...
1. Chapter 1

Death Note/Judge Dredd: Shinigami's Judgement

As you all know, do not own characters, etc. etc. all characters are property of original owners, yada yada…

Chapter 1: Kira—Kidnapped!

In the darkness outside the Yagami house, a figure lurked. Sitting on his heels, he produced a transceiver, listening in on an upstairs conversation. Who was he? None other than L, master detective. Watching the transceiver screen, he saw Light and Misa "studying". He knew something was wrong when he saw them produce black notebooks.

"Can it be? My suspicions were correct. Light-kun and Misa-Misa are the two Kiras…"

"Soon, I will be god!" yelled Light, not sounding wholly sane.

"You're so cute, Light." giggled Misa.

"You're a loony…" muttered the great detective to himself.

Suddenly, a brilliant light shone in the room. L scrabbled up a drainpipe for a better look. _Things were starting to get interesting_, he thought. But even L couldn't have anticipated what happened next. What came from the light were four hideous figures: a clawed, fanged creature wearing a strange uniform, a tall being in a bat-winged helmet, a flaming skeleton clutching a trident, and a…thing (there was no real word for it) that was seemingly rotting, with a skeletal rat's tail and a horse's skull in place of a human head. L resisted the urge to panic or scream; he was far too good for that. Then, a sinister voice hissed out of the transceiver.

"Greetingssss, sinnerssss! We have come for your Death Notessss!"

"Never!" said Light, rather tactlessly, and under normal terms, rather suicidally.

"Then why don't you gaaaze into the faaaace of FEAR!" growled the helmeted one.

"You won't harm my Light!" yelled Misa, futilely writing the monster's name into her Death Note.

"Foolsss!" shrieked the clawed one. "You cannot kill what doessss not live!"

L watched in horror as Light and Misa were possessed, their bodies twitching as the first two freaks' spirits forced themselves down their throats. The remaining figures, who had not come in spirit form, fled into the light with their newly-possessed brethren in tow. Thinking quickly, and perhaps rashly, L flung open the window, and followed, jumping into the light just as it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreddful Awakening

_Once again, all characters and settings property of their respective owners_.

L fell hard on the pavement. Dazed, he stumbled around, nearly fainting from shock when he looked up. Huge skyscrapers towered into the clouds above, as cars flew over his head. Hologram signs and video screens stretched as far as his bleary eyes could see. Walking down an alley, he wondered:

"Where am I? More likely," noting the architecture, "when am I?"

Suddenly, a juve gang jumped out of nowhere and attacked.

It had been a slow day for Judge Joseph Dredd. Besides a minor Umptybagging bust down at the docks, very little had happened in the Big Meg today. That was, until these punks attacked what appeared to be an oddly dressed juve. Dredd was surprised; the juve knew some form of martial arts, as he was kicking and flipping, taking them down. Suddenly, one ganger cocked a spit gun. With a shot that would have wowed even the most senior judges, Dredd blew the gun clear from his hands. Then, searching the creeps' bodies, he calmly rattled off their sentences.

"Possession of illegal publications—two years, attempted murder—five years, assault—three years, and littering—six months.", he said, cuffing each ganger.

"Dredd to Control—need an H-Wagon here. Five perps, each with ten and a half year sentences." Dredd then noticed the assaulted juve eating a sugar cube.

"Drop the sugar! You're under arrest!"

L was understandably surprised. He walked up to his mysterious accuser and asked:

"Excuse me, but just who are you? Where am I? What year is it? Since when is sugar illegal? Where's Light-kun and where did those four freaks take him?"

"I'm Judge Dredd, and I am the law here. You're in Mega-City One. It's 2163. Sugar's been illegal for ages. I don't know anything…wait a minute._ Four_ freaks?"

"Here." L played the transceiver video.

Dredd's eyes, though hidden behind his visor, grew wide with shock.

"Drokk!" he yelled. "Control: The Dark Judges are loose! Repeat: The Dark Judges are loose!"

"You'd better come with me…what was your name?"

"L. L Lawliet. But it's probably safer to call me L Ryuuzaki."

Dredd sighed. It was going to be one of _those_ days, thought Dredd.

_Well, did you enjoy it? Let me know. Rate and review, feel free to comment. Chapter 3 coming soon, followed by the rest of the 14 chapters.__ In the next chapter, we'll meet some old friends of Light's…hyuk hyuk._


	3. Chapter 3

_You know the copyright drill…all characters property of original owners, etc._

Chapter 3: Sinister Schemes in the Undercity

The Dark Judges had gone underground. Previous experience taught Death that the Judges didn't like it in the Undercity. Inside his new body, that of Light Yagami, he sat on a rock, studying the rules of the Death Note. Fear was doing the same thing a few meters away, in Misa's body. Death hated possessing living flesh, but he knew that he wasn't exactly the Big Meg's favourite alien superfiend, and if this plan was going to work he needed a disguise. He was so lost in thought that he was very startled when a tall, freaky (by most peoples' standards at least) winged being appeared, chuckling.

"Hyuk, hyuk."

"What ttthe?"

"And I thought this was interesting before…hyuk!"

Death scanned through Light's mind.

"Of course…this mussst be the ssssinner's Ssshinigami."

"Look, I know you're not Light." said Ryuk.

"How?"

"Hissing in two voices most definitely does not sound human." noted Ryuk.

Across the street, Rem was visibly irritated.

"If you hurt her you monsters, I'll…"

Death practically laughed. He smirked psychotically.

"You'll what? Kill me? You cannot kill what doesss not live!"

Death paused, then laughed mirthlessly.

"In any cassse, it makessss no differencce," he hissed. "All of Mega-City One will fall to the power of the Death Note…then the world!" he crowed triumphantly.

_Hyuk, hyuk_. thought Ryuk. _This guy's gonna give Kira a run for his money!_

Death smiled. It was a smile that would probably have given children nightmares for weeks. Gloating in the darkness, the Dark Judges waited for the perfect time to surface and strike.

And then, Mega-City One would burn.

_Well, let me know what you thought. Review! Coming next, L's interrogation!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, I do not own…well, you know._

Chapter 4: Interrogation

Dredd marched stiffly into the room, taking a seat at a table across from L. _L. I still can't believe that's a real name, but Anderson's telepathy's never wrong…_he thought. As he looked at the detective, he noted the bags under his eyes. _Does he ever sleep?_ Dredd wondered as he took out his notes.

L composed himself, sitting in his usual manner, trying not to bite his thumb.

"Who are the two people in the video being possessed?" asked Dredd.

"Light Yagami and Misa Amane." replied L.

"Profession?"

"Light is a student. Misa is also a student, as well as a fashion model and idol singer."

"What would the Dark Judges want with ordinary citizens like those?"

"Well, they…they're serial killers. Light wants to rule the world, and Misa loves him enough to help him…"

"Killers? What weapon? A knife or a gun isn't enough for world domination…"

L sighed, wondering just how Dredd would take his explanation. He figured that even if he told the truth, Dredd wouldn't believe it.

"Death Notes. Powerful notebooks that can kill anyone, anywhere, at any time. All that's needed is a name and a face."

Dredd was utterly stupefied. _Future shock?_ Dredd wondered. _Still, he seems mentally stable…_

"Notebooks. Anderson, can you scan his mind? I'm having a hard time accepting this." Dredd said to the famed Psi-Judge standing beside him. Anderson was involved with the case because of her personal connection with Judge Death. She'd defeated him numerous times, and had him trapped in her mind more than once.

"That's a roj, Dredd." She muttered, finishing her scan. "I'm afraid it's all true. These notebooks not only kill but are wielded by…death gods…"

Dredd sighed audibly. He was getting far too old for all these paranormal cases. Acid-blooded aliens, werewolves, vampires, zombies…he'd seen it all. But this just took the proverbial cake.

Meanwhile, underground.

"Death?" asked Fear.

"Yesss?"

"What should we do now?"

"Well…"

For a brief moment, Fear's grip on Misa's mind faltered. Death saw a weird look on Misa's face. Death suddenly realized what Misa was thinking of.

"Ugh…Fear, that wasss not a good image."


End file.
